Chariot/Image Gallery
This is an image gallery for Chariot. 'Magical Drop' CHARIOTMD1.jpg|Artwork of Chariot MagicalDropChariot.gif|Chariot's ending ChariotMDSprites3.png|Chariot's P2 color and background card ChariotChainReactionPieces.PNG|Chain Reaction pieces based on Slot Machine symbols ChariotMDSprites1.png|Stand sprites ChariotMDSprites2.png|1st combo sprites ChariotMDSprites4.png|2nd combo sprites ChariotMDSprites5.png|3rd combo sprites ChariotMDSprites6.png|Victim sprites ChariotMDSprites8.png|Panic sprites (with spear) ChariotMDSprites7.png|Panic sprites (no spear) ChariotMDSprites9.png|Panic sprites ChariotMDSprites11.png|Victory sprites (with spear) ChariotMDSprites10.png|Victory sprites (no spear) ChariotMDSprites12.png|Ending picture (with sprites) 'Magical Drop II' CHIBI_CH.jpg|Artwork of Chariot MD2ChibiChariotP1.png|Mini icon MD2ChibiChariotP2.png|Player 2 mini icon ChariotBackground.png|Background stage ChariotStats.png|Chariot's stats ChariotStatsAlt.png|Chariot's stats (Player 2) Chariot CS SNES.png|Character select icon for Player 1 (SNES version) Chariot CS SNES Alt.png|Character select icon for Player 2 (SNES version) File:ChariotSprite.png|Mini sprite File:ChibiChariot.png|Player 2 mini icon (SNES Version) ChariotBackgroundCards.png|Chariot's background cards VariousChariotSprites.png|Chariot's sprites ChariotStandII.png|Stand sprites ChariotCombo1II.png|1st combo sprites ChariotCombo2II.png|2nd combo sprites ChariotCombo3II.png|3rd combo sprites ChariotPanic1II.png|Panic sprites ChariotPanic2II.png|Panic sprites ChariotVictimII.png|Victim sprites ChariotVictoryII.png|Chariot's victory ChariotEndingII.png|Chariot's ending File:ChariotIntro.png gfs_15284_1_6_mid.jpg|Chariot (with Justice) in the intro CE1.gif|Chariot's ending (SNES version) CE2.gif|Chariot's ending (SNES version) CE3.gif|Chariot's ending (SNES version) CE4.gif|Chariot's ending (SNES version) CE5.gif|Chariot's ending (SNES version) ChariotSprites2-1.png|Stand sprites (SNES version) ChariotAltColor.png|Alternate color (SNES version) ChariotSprites2-4.png|Combo sprites (SNES version) ChariotSprites2-2.png|Panic sprites (SNES version) ChariotSprites2-3.png|Panic sprites (SNES version) ChariotSprites2-5.png|Victory sprites (SNES version) 'Magical Drop III' Chariotmdiiiofficial.jpg|Artwork of Chariot ChariotCard.png|Chariot's in-game tarot card ChariotAltCard.png|Chariot's alternate colored tarot card ChariotMini.PNG|Mini Icon MD3ChibiChariotWin.png|Mini icon ChariotMiniAlt.png|Alternate mini icon gfs_45440_1_3_mid.jpg|Chariot (with Justice) in the intro ChariotFinish.png|Ending picture in Magical Journey (PlayStation version) ChariotIntro.PNG|Chariot's intro in Magical Journey (PlayStation version) ChariotEnding1.PNG|Chariot's ending in Magical Journey (PlayStation version) ChariotEnding2.PNG|Chariot's ending (PlayStation version) ChariotJourneySprites.PNG|Chariot's sprites ripped from Magical Journey (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites1.png|Chariot's sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites2.png|Chariot's sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites3.png|Chariot's sprites ripped from Magical Journey (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites4.png|Stand sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites5.png|1st combo sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites6.png|2nd combo sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites7.png|3rd combo sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites8.png|Panic sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites9.png|Panic sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites10.png|Victim sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites11.png|Chariot defeated (PlayStation version) ChariotSprites12.png|Victory sprites (PlayStation version) ChariotARCCard.PNG|Versus card (Arcade version) MD3Chariot.png|Character select icons (Arcade version) MDIIIChariotCardAlt.png|Alternate versus card ChariotMugshotAlt.png|Alternate portrait ChariotARCIntro.PNG|Chariot's intro to Magical Journey (Arcade version) ChariotARCEnding2.PNG|Chariot's bad ending in Magical Journey (Arcade version) ChariotARCEnding1.PNG|Chariot's ending in Magical Journey (Arcade version) ChariotARCEnding3.PNG|Chariot's ending (Arcade version) ChariotARCIntroCutout.PNG ChariotARCJourneySprites.PNG|Chariot's sprites ripped from Magical Journey (Arcade version) ChariotARCMiniSprites.png|Chariot's sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCMiniSprites2.png|1st combo sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCMiniSprites3.png|2nd combo sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCMiniSprites4.png|3rd combo sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCMiniSprites5.png|Victory sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCMiniSprites6.png|Victim sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites.png|Stand sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites2.png|Alternate stand sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites3.png|1st combo sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites4.png|2nd combo sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites5.png|3rd combo sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites8.png|Panic sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites9.png|Panic sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites10.png|Victim sprites (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites7.png|Chariot defeated (Arcade version) ChariotARCSprites6.png|Victory sprites (Arcade version) 'Magical Drop Pocket' magcha-1.gif|Chariot winning magcha-3.gif|Chariot falling in love with Star in his ending 'Magical Drop F' ChariotMDFArtwork.png|Artwork of Chariot Super Armored Chariot.png|Artwork of Chariot's transformation ChariotArtworkFull.png|Chariot's artwork of evolutions Chariot (2).png|Chariot's tarot card TheChariotMDFSprites.png|Chariot's sprites thechariotmugs.png|Chariot's mugshots ChariotCS.png|Chariot's character select icon ChariotCSAlt.png|Chariot's character select icon for Player 2 ChariotP1.png|Chariot's background card for Player 1 ChariotP1Transformed.png|Chariot's background card for Player 1 (Item Use) ChariotP2.png|Chariot's background card for Player 2 ChariotP2Transformed.png|Chariot's background card for Player 2 (Item Use) 'Magical Drop Touch' Chariottouchartwork.png|Artwork of Chariot thechariotartwork.png|Chariot's win pose ImagesCAA3OLKO.jpg|Chariot gameplay thechariot.png|Chariot's sprites 'Magical Drop V' ChariotMDV.png|Artwork of Chariot Chariot.jpg|Character select icon Chariot's tarot card in Magical Drop V.png|Chariot's tarot card Chariot's gallery page in Magical Drop V.jpg|Chariot's gallery page ﻿ 'Others' Chariot 0001.jpg|Data East concept art of Chariot Category: Image Galleries